SBPD&NCIS
by Bubbles3011
Summary: Sierra DiNozzo is Tony's sister, however she has her own past that interferes with her life not to mention being an NCIS Special Agent in LA. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

She looked down at the cuffs that held her. She was a special agent at NCIS in LA , her partner, Rosie, was at a swim meet. That did not change the fact that she was on assignment for Hetty Lang. She only had movie references her brother watched when they were young.


	2. Chapter 2

So I was wondering what you guys want me to do next, I know all my stories are not done yet but, I was wondering out of these: Fantastic Four, Doctor Who, Defiance, or Str Trek would you want me to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Wrestling with the cuffs binding her to the chair, she ripped the skin on her hands trying to slip out of them. It worked, she knew it would weaken her if she wasn't careful. Hustling out of the duct tape holding her to the old chair, she got her gun, then heard voices, " I just met a girl, just like you, can I least call her to say I love her?"

"Fine, only a few minutes." A very deep voice replied to the much smoother voice. THe one mistake they made, keeping her gun on the table, along with her knife. Just as she got ready to bust down the door, she heard a crash from the other side of the gas station.

"Put your hands up!" Rosie bursted into the room.

"NCIS!" She finished crashing the the door. "Rosie, can you get the dirtbags while I get the hostage?"

"No way! It's your turn to get the scumbags! Last time I did, I got a broken arm!"

"FINE!" She snapped chasing after the people who'd jumped her. Fortunately , a group of cops pulled up and stopped the criminals. An older man hopped out of the black car and jogged over to her followed by a limping, tall man with salt and pepper colored hair.

"Who are you and where is my son?"

"Very special agent Sierra DiNozzo, NCIS. Your son is fine. My partner is taking care of him." She told him while showing him her badge and ID.

"We're SBPD, what business does NCIS have here?" her wrists were a clear answer. "Can we have a look?"

"I suppose but can I have an ID from both of you?" Both of them showed her their IDs. she nodded and lead them back to the gas station.

Rosie looked up as they walked in. Then, she looked back at the young man passed out in the chair. Sierra walked over to him.

"Is he okay?" Henry (as his ID said) asked very concerned.

"He'll live, the wound isn't bad." Hesitantly Sierra threw him over her shoulder

and headed back to the cop cars, leaving Rosie to explain.

As she approached the cars a young woman jogged away from them. Sierra assumed she was his woman. She laid him on the hood of the black car and stripped his shirt off so she could patch him up better.

"Oh my gosh is he okay?" the woman asked.

"He's fine, if you think this is bad, you should see the ones I've had."

"The hell, Special Agent what do you think you're doing? This is a new state issued car!" said Detective Carlton Lassiter.

"Hold on to your holster Lassiter, she's saving my son." Henry said.

"I don't care that is my new car!"

"Done. Huh, record time. We still need to get a doctor, this is only a Marines standard patch up."

"Thanks, now why are you really here?" Knowing he was wiser than most she showed him a crime scene photo.

"Jenkin Jo, a petty officer was found in his home, beat to death by a welding wrench. I covered this side of the NCIS LA team, Special Agents, Hannah, Callen, Blye, and LAPD's Detective Deeks split up.

"So let me get this right, You believe these mechanics were the murderers of the petty officer?" She nodded pulling the evidence tying them to the case out.

"They wanted more information on the transport with the money in it. Unfortunately, I have informants in that field."

"One more question, who the hell is NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." She replied.

"Yeah right, get in the car." So, she was once again in cuffs and thrown in their interrogation room.


	4. Story Updates

So since these two stories of mine: JimWomanLenChaos and Red&Blue have the most Follow/favorite I've deiced to update these more often than the other stories I've done.

I would also like your feed back on all stories read thanks Bye ;)


End file.
